<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princesita [Countryhumans] by ToxicFatAss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735414">Princesita [Countryhumans]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicFatAss/pseuds/ToxicFatAss'>ToxicFatAss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CountryHumans, Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Geography (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicFatAss/pseuds/ToxicFatAss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que nació lo vio como  su amante perfecto pero había un pequeño problema con el bebé en sus brazos, era hombre.</p>
<p>◙ Esta historia presenta un contenido fuerte ◙</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Russian Empire/ Union of soviet socialist Republics, Russian Empire/ Union of soviet socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo◘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pocos años de que nació su pequeño hijo se enamoró de él, aunque suene altamente incorrecto y altamente inmoral, al ruso mayor no le importaba, solo era que su pequeño es extremadamente tierno y atento, el niño perfecto para cualquier padre. <br/>Sin embargo, este lo veía con otros ojos, no como un hijo, ni niño, mas bien como un hombre al quien amar.</p>
<p>Mientras; fuera de la perdida mente del zarista, el niño de 4 años jugaba en ese jardín especial del palacio, amaba estar allí y esconderse. Tenía una pequeña colección de telas, tal vez para hacer vestidos de muñeca.</p>
<p>Ya sería tarde, cerca de las 4 y el sol sabía ya ocultándose para dar un lento paso a la luna y la oscura y fría noche. Entonces es el zar se dio cuanta para levantarse e ir a por su hijo en los matorrales del jardín:</p>
<p>──── ¡URSS! ¡Pequeño, ven aquí! ──── llamó a su hijo en tono alto, alzando un poco su mirada para ya ver el cielo naranja bajar a un rosado. En eso el pequeño salía y caminaba algo torpe cargando con su Ushanka y sujetando dos margaritas algo "verdes" para su padre.</p>
<p>──── ¡papi! ────Saltó a los brazos del mayor para darle un conocido "abrazo de oso" el cual fue correspondido con una cálida sonrisa. El niño está feliz.</p>
<p>Lo tomó por la cintura y lo alzó un poco más para ya quedar a su altura.</p>
<p>──── ya es tarde, mejor entremos ¿sí? Te daré de tu comida favorita, mi princesa. ────Le acarició la mejilla, para después entrar a la gran casa, el niño estaba feliz, movía sus pequeños feliz , solo estaban ellos dos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1◘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El pequeño niño jugaba con un peluche sentado en una silla especial para él, el pequeño comunista le hablaba al conejo mientras movía sus piernas pequeñas, el zarista estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, trataría de tardar un poco para escuchar a su pequeño hijo feliz jugando con ese peluche que le regaló hace unos tres meses.</p><p>Al pasar los minutos y no ver la comida deliciosa que preparaba su padre infló sus mejillas dando leves golpes en la mesa de madera llamando a su padre para ya comer, sus pequeñas piernas se movían y sus mejillas se inflaban levemente, además de fruncir levemente el ceño; claramente adorable.</p><p>──── Papi... papi, hambe ──── llamó al mayor abrazando su peluche de conejo, el imperio se sobresaltó y sirvió la comida en el plato, algo parecido a  carne o puré, además de algunas cosas para hacerlo más saludable.</p><p>──── Toma mi princesita, lamento tardar mucho──── también se sirvió el suyo y se sentó al lado del niño pequeño, con su mano izquierda tomó una cuchara más o menos grande para llenarla de esa carne y llevársela a la boca, darle de comer -──── di ah, mi princesita, es lo mejor para ti.</p><p>El niño siguió la orden de su padre abriendo su pequeña boca, sin un diente gracias a que ese diente de leche se cayó, le introdujo la cuchara para después sólo dejar la carne. un poco de ese caldo bajó por la comisura de su boca, mientras se relamía los labios.</p><p>────  lico papi, lico lico──── sonrió el niño para abrir su boca para recibir más. Mientras, el imperio relamió sus labios al ver la gran inocencia de su pequeño hijo, abrir su pequeña boca para darle comida, la comisura de su labio, extrañamente erótico para el Imperio Ruso.</p><p>──── ¿papi? ¿papi? ──── llamó el pequeño niño aún con su boca abierta para recibir la comida, con algo de saliva escurriendo de esta, el ruso mayor volvió en sí para sonreír y acariciarla mejilla suave del niño, con ternura, le dio un suave y tierno beso en esta acariciando la otra mejilla.</p><p>────  ya... ya... papi te dará más comida. ──── A continuación tomó la cuchara repitiendo el proceso antes hecho dándole comida al menor, este sonreía aún abrazando al conejo; totalmente adorable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2◘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño retoño mientras tarareaba una pequeña canción de cuna para relajarlo y dormir cosa que lograba poco a poco; abrazando su peluche favorito, cerrando sus pequeños ojos, que linda imagen de un padre arrullando a su hijo.</p><p>El imperio dejó de acariciarlo y al mismo tiempo de cantar ya que se quedó dormido, dio una suave risa dando un vistazo al cuerpo del pequeño, demasiado pequeño y pareciera con toques de chica aunque claro, está en crecimiento.</p><p>────descansa mi Princesita ──── dio un rápido beso al menor en la mejilla, su piel se siente dulce y tierna, virgen. Lástima que no podría probarla un poco más. Se alejó un poco del cuerpo del infante y se dio un golpe ¿en que demonios estaba pensando?</p><p> Es su pequeño hijo, un retoño que apenas aprendía a hablar. Suspiró adentrandose a su cuarto, realmente decorado y con fotos.</p><p>Su padre Kiev.</p><p>[I]</p><p>Cargaba a su pequeño hijo, sí, le encantaba cargarlo a pesar que este de manera torpe sepa caminar, es que simplemente le gustaba que esos pequeños pies no se ensuciaran. El pequeño se interesó en una una mariposa morada y leves marcas a los costados de sus alas, simplemente encantadora, el imperio se dio cuenta por los movimientos de las manos de este.</p><p>────¿Te interesa? ────el niño asintió apuntando a la pequeña mariposa ────hay un parque natural para ver más de esas ¿quieres ir, princesita?</p><p>-¡fsii!!</p><p>Pronunció el pequeño moviendo sus pequeños pies haciendo reír al mayor por la ternura de su hijo ¿un gran enamoramiento? Tal vez, ahora era tiempo de pasar tiempo con él antes de encerrarse a trabajar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3◘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El imperio ruso le leía un cuento infantil tipo "un oso se hace amigo de un humano y son felices para siempre" a su hijo, éste yacía dormido en sus piernas, aveces removiendose un poco para encontrar comodidad. Imperio ruso con una sonrisa le acaricia la cabeza. </p><p>────mi pequeña</p><p>Le dio un beso en el cuello, de una vez olió el cuello del niño, olía bien, suave, casi a rosas del paraíso. «Es tan hermoso, digo, hermosa, es una linda princesa».</p><p>[I]</p><p>El pequeño era vestido por su progenitor, sintiendo lo dedos de su padre recorrer su cuerpo, a veces su cintura. En fin, el zarista le acababa de poner un hermoso vestido blanco. Le encantaba como le quedaba, lo alzó y le dio varios besos en las mejillas.</p><p>────Te ves tan hermosa princesita, en verdad serás una reina pronto ────le dio varios besos en las mejillas.</p><p>El pequeño reía un poco, alzó sus pequeñas manos para tomar las mejillas de su padre y jugar un poco con ellas, un lindo momento padre e hijo, eliminando los deseos del imperio.</p><p>────Eres tan lindo, princesita────susurró aún acariciando la cabeza a su pequeño retoño, bajó un poco su mano, acariciando la espalda del pequeño────tu cuerpo es tan tierno, nada desarrollado.</p><p>Con algo de temor, siguió deslizando su mano, hasta el pequeño y casi nada notable trasero del menor, éste caso ni lo notó, estaba en un sueño profundo. Blando, delicado, así se sentía el pequeño trasero de su hijo.</p><p>Le había encantado tocarlo y ser el primero.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4◘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El pequeño ruso jugaba por los campos con su vestido blanco, como se pudo apreciar anteriormente a pesar de ser un niño, su padre lo trata como si fuese una niña, una pequeña princesa. El ruso menos le gustaba esa sensación en sus pies, el pasto, unas pequeñas flores y el aire libre de la tarde, en la pequeña e inocente mente del niño de 4 años todo ese ambiente era perfecto.</p><p> Al estar jugando en los jardines extensos del palacio era vigilado por su padre el zarista, éste estaba sentado en una silla de madera viendo a las zonas en donde estaba su pequeña niña .</p><p>Ya se hacía algo tarde, la hora de la cena para ambos eslavos, sin embargo d pequeño se veía tan feliz jugando con una pequeña mariposa amarilla que no podría anegarle a su pequeña Princesita el hecho en quedarse un poco más allí.</p><p>[I]</p><p>8:30 de la noche, el Imperio Ruso le lefa un cuento a su retoño, este abrazaba a su peluche de conejo escuchando de manera atenta y expectante a todo lo que se contaba, como el príncipe salvaba a la princesa del malvado dragón que lanzaba fuego. Ese tipo de cuentos. Al acabar sonrió pidiendo que lo contara otra vez a lo que el mayor con una sonrisa y acariciándole la cabeza se negó:</p><p>- no no pequeña, ya es muy tarde y debes dormir - le dio un beso en la mejilla - recuerda que las princesas deben dormir temprano o...</p><p>Hizo una pausa a lo que el menor miró intrigado.</p><p>──── ¡El gran dragón las atrapa! ────alzó sus manos fingiendo ser una bestia y le daba cosquillas en el estomago a su hijo haciéndolo reír.</p><p>──── ¡papi!-Dijo entre risas removiéndose, el mayor lo cargó y le dio un beso en la mejilla —es hora de dormir princesita ──── sonríe llevándolo a su cuarto a paso rápido.</p><p>Ya allí lo acuesta en la sabe cama como para dos personas, lo arropó y de dio un beso, en los labios, el primer beso del niño teóricamente.</p><p>────te amo, princesita.</p><p>Era un sentimiento que deseaba ser correspondido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5◘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El niño pequeño se bañaba con su padre, ambos desnudos y juntos en la gran tina del palacio, el pequeño jugaba con una gran sonrisa con el agua, el zarista con delicadeza acariciaba los hombros de su retoño para que este se relajase, la piel del pequeño soviético era tan suave y sensible, como si tocara las nubes con sus manos.  Era la hora de ya salir,el pequeño estaba demasiado entretenido jugando con el agua que no se dio cuenta, el zarista suspiró abrazando a su hijo, acercándolo peligrosamente a su cuerpo; ambas pieles se sentían terriblemente cerca, el menor no le dio mucha importancia y siguió jugando.</p><p>────Princesita, ya es hora de salir.</p><p>Avisó besando la la mejilla de su retoño, éste rió sintiendo cosquillas en su pecho ya que el Imperio Ruso se lo tocaba y acariciaba.</p><p>[I]</p><p>En un rato alcanzó una toalla y salió regando un poco de agua en el piso blanco de marmol, primero sacó a su pequeño el cual estaba completamente empapado de agua, hasta dejaba caer pequeñas gotas al suelo. Con una pequeña sonrisa lo envolvió en la toalla, seguido de eso el se cubrió su parte baja amarrandola a la cintura.</p><p>────Bien princesita ¿no quieres que te ponga ese lindo vestido blanco que tanto te gusta?</p><p>El menor se emocionó y asintió feliz con una sonrisa.</p><p>──── Bi papi, bi ──── se notaba que estaba feliz, le tomó la mano a su padre el zarista con una sonrisa mostrando sus pequeños dientes.</p><p>El Imperio Ruso lo alzó con sus manos y lo cargó para que ambos fueran a la habitación la cual compartían y se cambiaran. El pequeño URSS se veía feliz moviendo sus pies.</p><p>Mientras que el imperio ruso, la nación más grande hasta ese momento. Se dedicaba a oler el cuello y el cabello de su hijo con mirada placentera  y seductora, un aroma dulce e inocente,, una verdadera adicción para el  imperio, queriendolo oler cada vez más.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6◘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El pequeño niño ya estaba creciendo, creciendo como una pequeña princesa, el Imperio ha decidido que tomaría las medidas necesarias para que su hijo tenga apariencia más femenina para que sienta que no está mal el amor entre dos hombres; el pequeño comunista desde los 5 años usaba unos corsets.</p><p>Al principio le incomodaba bastante pero ahora a los 6 años se podría decir que se acostumbró, el pequeño que ya podía hablar un poco mejor y corría por los sitios del jardín del palacio con una sonrisa, jugando con el pasto y flores.</p><p>El imperio veía distante a su hijo, perdón, hija, debía ya implementar la idea de que URSS ahora es mujer. Una niña pequeña destinada para él. Al ver la hora llamó al ruso menor, era hora de otras clases.</p><p>- pe... Pero papi... - protestó inflando las mejillas, no le gustaba estar sentado y oyendo como su nana, la cual es  recién contratada, dictaba cosas aburridas como matemáticas o leyes - quiero jugar un poquito más...</p><p>El imperio suspiró:</p><p>- URSS, cariño, debes ir para aprender a leer, escribir y demás, con muchas cosas para que seas mi heredero.</p><p>Explicó con una pequeña sonrisa acercándose a su pequeño para tomarle de la mano con una sonrisa:</p><p>- además, si vas prometo que comas algo dulce ahora empleaba las técnicas para sobornar a su hijo.</p><p>- Sí, sí voy papi.</p><p>Sonrió mientras su padre le tomaba de la mano y ambos caminaron para después adentrarse a la casa y que el más pequeño recibiera sus clases de lenguaje, debía aprender otros idiomas.</p><p>Mientras el imperio se retira para cambiar todo el armario de su hijo, tomó tomos los pantalones y todo rastro de ropa masculina para tirarlos, luego ordenaría con ropa digna de una pequeña niña. Se dio una sonrisa cargando toda esa ropa que ya, no le era útil.</p><p>- pronto serás la pequeña más perfecta, cariño.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7◘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El pequeño en desarrollo caminaba con algo de dificultad, su padre ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente, jugaba con él y pasaban tiempo pero se sentía más extraño, el corsé que le hacía usar su padre aún le dolía en la cintura, pero si le decía algo lo más probable era que lo regañará o que lo ignorara.</p><p>Su padre estaba raro.</p><p>El Imperio Ruso escuchó una pequeña historia, una que le encantó demasiado, un emperador quiso que un hombre fuera su esposa; así que prácticamente lo castró. Ese cuento lo llenaba de muchos sentimientos ¿Y si lo intentaba con su retoño? Que lo durmieran con algo para qué le cortarán eso que lo desprende de una feminidad.</p><p>──── Así se verá como una chica susurró para sí con leve felicidad, en que su hijo perdiera su "masculinidad"   para pasar a ser una chica o al menos que lo parezca, no quería que nadie se enterase de que se enamoró de un hombre, menos de su propio hijo Oh mi bebé... ──── sonrió ──── serás perfecto para tu padre... Justo el pequeño tocaba la puerta para ir a jugar con el mayor.</p><p>──── No URSS, en unos minutos es tu clase de costura, no debes distraerte, después podemos jugar ──── se excusó, pero al ver el rostro triste de su hijo lo abrazó y besó su mejilla.</p><p>Bastante cerca de la boca.</p><p>──── Princesita... Sabes tus deberes, luego jugaremos, te lo prometo.</p><p>De pronto el ruso menor levantó el dedo meñique con una sonrisa:</p><p>──── ¿Pom-pomesa?</p><p>Le besó el meñique con una sonrisa apegándolo a su pecho.</p><p>──── es una promesa, princesita...  ──── le besó la mejilla  con una leve sonrisa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8◘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya estaba decidido, en un mes llevaría al menor a qué quiten su masculinidad y sea una completa princesa para él, con solo imaginar a su retoño con una pequeña corona hecha a la medida y un vestido blanco sentado en un trono junto a él tomados de las manos.</p><p>Una vista hermosa para el Imperio, pero le sería interrumpido por un criado que le traía una carta, al parecer el Imperio alemán quiere hablar de algunos temas con él, traerá a su hijo Reich, suspiró tomando una pluma, tinta y un pedazo de papel para contestar. <br/>Aceptaba la visita, pero que el hijo del imperio alemán se completará bien con su princesa URSS. Sonrió terminando de firmar para ordenar a un criado que la llevaran. URSS estaba en el jardín real solo, jugaba cerca de un río, los peces nadaban felices allí, de vez en cuando se detenía a verlos y querer tocarlos.</p><p>──── Au... ──── se desanimó porque no podía agarrara ningún pez para jugar con él, infló sus mejillas molesto y sacando la lengua a los peces, secó sus manos con unas hojas caídas, funcionó.</p><p>Ya era hora de hacer sus deberes, no queda, él quería jugar y explorar el jardín pero eran órdenes de su padre y no quería hacerlo enojar.</p><p>[I]</p><p>URSS estaba con el corset y el vestido, estaba feliz de conocer a un niño de posiblemente su misma edad, era aburrido jugar sólo, pocos minutos pasaron para escuchar llegar unos caballos, estaban allí, el Imperio Alemán con su hijo Reich. <br/>URSS tomó curiosidad de que no traía vestido como él pero sonrió haciendo un saludo elegante. </p><p>──── bueno niños, vayan a jugar, nosotros tenemos una charla que hacer.</p><p>Ambos asintieron y fueron a otra parte para jugar, Nazi se detuvo y le preguntó su nombre:</p><p>──── soy URSS, un gusto ────  sonrió un poco, Reich se sonrojó un poco al ver al contrario sonreír - ¿Y tú eres?</p><p>──── soy Reich.</p><p>A notaba orgulloso, haciendo que el soviético Riera ganando quejas del alemán, ambos estaban compartiendo como niños. Mientras que el ruso y el alemán discutían de algo importante para ambas naciones; el imperio ruso daba leves vistazos a su preciado retiño que pronto convertiría en mujer, una sonrisa traviesa salió de su cara.</p><p>──── ¿que es tan gracioso? ──── preguntó el alemán organizando algunos documentos de bajo nivel y tomando una pluma.</p><p>──── Nada, descuida, mejor sigamos con esto que no me quiero atrasar más, le prometí a URSS llevarlo a comprar un poco de ropa.</p><p>La expresión del alemán cambió de seria a una sonrisa leve.</p><p>──── se nota que amas pasar tiempo con tu hijo.</p><p>Imperio ruso afirmó aquello:</p><p>──── claro, después de todo es mi retoño.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 9◘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En un pequeño tramo del jardín real de pertenencia rusa jugaban el alemán y soviético a las atrapadas durante varios minutos entre risas agudas e inocentes, el soviético luciendo su trate levemente femenino con su figura infantil siendo moldeada por aquel corsé.</p><p>Pero el momento de juego se acabó en presencia de los dos mayores padres de ambos.</p><p>──── Cariño, ya es hora que te despidas de tu... Amigo y del señor Imperio Alemán ──── habló con cierta amargura al ver que su hija hizo una amistad con el hijo de ese alemán estúpido, se suponía que su retoño no debía hacer amistades con nadie al menos que se lo permitiera, por suerte solo sería ese error y no pasaría otra vez ──── hazlo rápido, ellos deben emprender un largo viaje.</p><p>El niño eslavo suspiró y se despidió de ambos Reich de manera cordial para no enojar a su tan predicado padre, éste sonrió con el acto del menor. El imperio completamente europeo suspiró ante el apuro del contrario y con una despedida breve se fue de allí.</p><p>«Perfecto, ahora solo somos nosotros dos»</p><p>──── Papi... ¿Cuando volverán? ──── mencionó en duda con tono extremo de inocencia cosa que le frustrada, tomó la mano de su pequeño para ir a dentro, sin embargo este seguía repitiendo la pregunta ──── es que tengo un amigo papi, puedo jugar con él.</p><p>Habían unas pequeñas luces en los ojos del niño denotando su felicidad, el mayor soltó un suspiro irritado por la actitud de su bebé, no debía pensar en ese sucio alemán.</p><p>──── no vuelvas a preguntar ──── apretó fuertemente la mano del niño a un punto de hacerlo quejar de dolor, haciéndole sollozar, suspira siguiendo el camino ──── no lo sé, pero intenta no preguntar amor.</p><p>──── Bien papi...</p><p>Regresó a la gran casa cabecibajo.</p><p>[I]</p><p>El menor estaba aburrido teniendo que tomar sus clases privadas obligadas por su padre, luego tendría su clase de piano y después un breve estudio de historia, miraba a la ventana desanimado y queriendo jugar en esos hermosos jardines como el niño pequeño que es.</p><p>Además su padre le tiró su ropa y le compró muchos vestidos y vatolas y como cereza del pastel, más corsés.</p><p>Mientras tanto en el imperio alemán, Reich miró a su padre confundido.</p><p>──── papá ¿Por que ese niño se veía raro? ──── preguntó curioso.</p><p>──── ¿De que hablas hijo? ──── la curiosidad de éste le había picado.</p><p>──── se veía como una niña más grande ──── "¿Como una adolescente?" Pregunto el imperio ──── si y creo que usa esa cosa que le vi a la señora Francia.</p><p>──── ¿Un... Corsé...?</p><p>Tenía muchas dudas ahora.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10◘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>──── papi... No... No me gusta esta ropa... ──── dijo el ruso viéndose enfrente de un gran espejo en una sala espacial solo para la ropa, su padre había tirado toda ropa masculina en su guardarropas para colocar vestidos y vayas de colores considerados femeninos ──── me... Me veo como una niña...</p><p>El imperio vio algo frío al comentario de su retoño y supuestamente lo corrigió: ── no cariño, eres una niña, ahora te vestirse como una ── URSS en vez de contradecir al mayor bajó la cabeza y asintió, ya había estado acostumbrado a usar un corsé para que su figura sea más esbelta y atractiva ¿Por que no ahora usar vestidos? Y una duda le quedaba ¿Ahora era una niña? No entendía, le decían que era un niño.</p><p>Pero el pequeño pensó que tal vez sea un error.</p><p>──── es... Está bien papi...</p><p>Suspiró tomando aquel vestido blanco simple pero bien decorado con decoración amarilla; el imperio ruso sonrió al ver como su hijo con duda pero de manera sumisa acepta sin ninguna interbesión, perdón, ya no es más un hijo sino una hija.</p><p>──── Estoy orgulloso de ti URSS... ──── se acercó para cargar al menor y repartir besos en su rostro de forma supuestamente mente tierna, las mejillas del niño son suaves y blancas, bastante cómodas y adorables, cosa que le atraía al enfermo imperio ruso ──── tal vez te pueda dar algo de postre esta noche, claro que no mucho, debes cuidar tu figura cariño.</p><p>El ruso menor como todo un niño se emocionó demasiado con solo escuchar la palabra postre, le encantaba el dulce como todo un niño, movió sus pequeños pies viendo con ojos brillantes con sus iris de diferente color, uno casi dorado y el otro marrón claro.</p><p>──── sí sí papi, vamos por el postre ──── el imperialista sonrió para después besar la frente de su pequeño y verlo con una mirada dudosa pero emanaba cierto cariño.</p><p>──── claro cariño, pero será poco para que no subas de peso, además prueba te otros vestidos ¿Sí? Quiero ver cómo te quedan ──── el menor dio una pequeña mirada de cansancio pero asintió buscando otro vestido en la gran habitación llena de ropa ──── buena niña URSS... Buena niña.</p><p>Imperio Ruso lame sus labios con una sonrisa pensando en el cuerpo más desarrollando de su preciosa hija para ser el primero quien lo pruebe y así asegurarse que sea de él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11◘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El corsé que el imperio ruso le hacía usar a su hijo que siempre decía que era hija  ya estaba haciendo en la figura del infante haciendo que está tenga la cintura más pequeña resaltando la cadera dando una ilusión que es más grande, incluso el gran imperio decide hacer un leve aumento de cadera a su hija cuando cumpla cerca de los 12 que ya se consideraría toda una señorita  de alta gama.</p><p>Mientras URSS estaba intentando vivir su niñez como un niño normal, pero las responsabilidades que se reducen a clases de como ser buena esposa y otras cosas más, el niño se estaba aburriendo, quería jugar con su primer amigo que muy pocas veces venía con su padre a hablar con el suyo en una reunión de adultos. Y esta era una de las escasas veces en que URSS podría ser un niño común.</p><p>Estaba jugando con Reich en los matorrales privados de su gran casa, Reich vio unas flores blancas en un lado y las tomó con sus manos para después mirar a su amigo que tenía una falda larga y con su camisa se notaba un poco el corsé.</p><p>──── ¡URSS! ──── llamó el alemán para captar la atención de esté se acercó y le entrego las flores mientras que con la otra mano agarró la mano del contrario con una leve sonrisa ──── toma, son para ti ──── ofrece las flores blancas, el ruso se emociona bastante pues es el primer regalo de su amigo.</p><p>──── muchas gracias Reich ──── sonríe mientras las acomoda en su pelo, las acomodo de cierta forma que quedaba casi como una corona, dio una pequeña risa con sus mejillas levemente rojas, parecía una chica, una hermosa princesa y esto embobó al pequeño niño. ──── ¿Cómo crees que me veo?</p><p>Reich tragó duro con sus ojos brillosos al ver  la hermosura del contrario, en verdad perecía una princesa de las historias que le contaba su padre.</p><p>──── t... te... ¡te ves hermoso! ──── soltó por fin, URSS se sobresaltó por esto pero sonrió levemente dando una pequeña risita ──── pareces una princesa.</p><p>URSS se sonrojó levemente pro el comentario de su amigo y agradeció el comentario con las flores en su cabello, ambos como niños siguieron jugando.</p><p>[I]</p><p>Cuando estos se fueron el imperio notó las flores en el cabello de su retoño, se veía muy adorable así que le acarició la mejilla con una leve sonrisa pensando que se había puesto esas flores.</p><p>──── Cariño, te quedan lindas ¿dónde las encontraste?</p><p>──── Me las dio Reich, dijo que me veía como una princesa ──── sonríe tomando su  pelo con estas flores.</p><p>Esto hizo enojar al mayor que con su mirada enojada arrancaba, sí, arrancaba, las flores del cabello de su pequeño ignorando las quejas que este daba.</p><p>──── ¡pa...papi...! me duele ──── sollozó en un intento para que parase, cosa que no funcionó.</p><p>──── Ya debes bañarte ──── habló frío tirando las flores con unos pelos en estas ──── luego yo te pongo unas, además, no debes aceptar regalos de él.</p><p>──── pe... pero...</p><p>Fue interrumpido.</p><p>──── que no ──── habló en tono más fuerte callando al niño tembloroso, suspiró y lo tomó de la mano ──── mejor ven a bañarte conmigo.</p><p>──── si papi...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El pequeño URSS ya estaba creciendo lentamente y gracias al imperio y su tratamiento con las ropas apretadas y que no comiera mucho logró que su pequeño adoptara una figura fina y femenina resaltando la cadera y disminuyendo la cintura creando una figura perfecta, el imperio ruso ya quería probar a profundidad el sabor de su bebe, lamer la dulce y suave piel que es similar a la porcelana, oler  el dulce sabor a miel y frutos rojos.</p><p>El imperio ya comenzaba a ponerse impaciente por probarlo, estrenar el cuerpo de su hija virgen para que le pertenezca por el resto de su vida, aún no le ha quitado esas cosas que arruinan su cuerpo, los testículos que lo impiden ser mujer, una bella y hermosa princesa. Eso le enoja al imperio más grande en territorio, su linda y pequeña princesita con esos dos estorbos, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso ahora.</p><p>Es tiempo de tomar lo que es suyo.</p><p>Suerte que era de noche, cerca de las 8 pm,  su bebe dormía cerca de las 10:30, casi después de una pequeña hora de juegos y lecturas pero eso no era lo de resaltar, compró algo de vino y miel, le aconsejaron que era un perfecto afrodisiaco para que su bebe se sienta muy bien a la hora de profanar.</p><p>──── Cariño, ven a probar esto ──── llamó al ruso menor, este con una pijama de mujer bajó al ver a su padre con una copa con algo que parecía ser vino, un vino un poco más espeso que de costumbre, el menor  que ya había estado acostumbrado a que todo lo que le ofrecía su padre estaba bien ¿no? El inocente URSS tomó la coma viendose confundido ──── tomalo cariño, adelantaré un poco tu hora de dormir.</p><p>──── Mu-Muchas gracias Papi... ──── susurró el menor tomando aquella mezcla dulces, el vino y la miel combinados saben bastante bien, en unos segundos su joven cuerpo empezó a temblar entretanto sus pequeñas mejillas se ruborizan bastante denotando la calentura que se creaba en su pequeño cuerpo ──── Pa... Papi... me-me siento ra.raito... ──── susurró el menor temblando mientras  veía a su padre con ojos levemente llorosos.</p><p>Mierda, a este punto ya el ruso mayor se le estaba formando una fuerte erección con sólo la reacción tan tierna e inocente de su princesita, procedió a cargar al menor y le dio un beso a su bebé, URSS se sobresaltó un poco y correspondió pensando que era uno de esos besos inocentes, pero el mayor le tocaba el trasero y  volvía más intenso el beso.</p><p>──── M-Mfh...</p><p>Pronto un pequeño bulto se vio en la entrepierna del niño, Imp. Ruso lo besó nuevamente mientras tocaba ese pequeño bulto, el menor gemía sintiéndose extrañado por aquellas sensaciones.</p><p>──── A...Ah~ pa-papi~ se- se siente~ ra-raro pa-papi ──── gime temblando en el beso, las lágrimas del pequeño con un sonrojo, malditamente adorable.</p><p>──── Descuida amorcito... Papi te hará sentir mejor~ ──── lo subió a su cuarto, el menor jadeaba moviendose, sintiendose muy bien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 13◘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya era por la mañana, cerca de las 7, era una mañana algo fría y nublada, parecía que iba a haber una tormenta, el pequeño URSS estaba acostado en su cama con pequeñas lágrimas en su pequeña y rosada cara, el pequeño cuerpo del comunista dolía, de su pequeño ano salía algo de esperma de su propio padre, el pequeño no recuerda lo que pasó en la noche después de haber tomado ese extraño líquido que le ofreció su padre.</p><p>──── Duele... ──── susurró para sí cerrando sus ojitos en señal de cansancio ¿por qué se sentía así? Luego debía preguntarle a su padre, pero ahora se preguntaba ¿donde estaba su padre? Miró a su lado y estaba sólo, eso lo entristeció levemente──── ¿pa... papi...?</p><p>Mientras el imperio ruso estaba en su oficina con una leve sonrisa, finalmente lo consiguió de tantos años,  convertir a su hija a su propiedad, no fue tan dificil como él creyó, ahora podía definir la exquisitez del interior anal de URSS, suave, caliente, simplemente perfecto como lo había imaginado desde que su pequeña tenía cerca de 8 años, ahora suerte que es un poco más grande que eso.</p><p>──── Fue una buena decisión adelantar los hechos... ──── se dijo a sí mismo a modo de felicitación, ya tener a su retoño atado a él para siempre ──── ¿ya se habrá despertado...? Debo ordenar que le hagan el desayuno y se lo lleven a la cama, le debe doler mucho su pequeño y perfecto trasero~</p><p>Se levanta para ordenas a unos sirvientes lo que dijo anteriormente.</p><p>[I]</p><p>──── ¿cómo te sientes bebe? ──── preguntó el imperio entrando al cuarto de su pequeña, todo decorado con colores femeninos de la época, peluches una cama grande, en esa misma cama  estaba el menor sentado con algo de dificultad mientras comía el desayuno estricto que le dejaba su progenitor  para mantener su lindo aspecto ──── ¿cómo amaneciste cielo?</p><p>Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado.</p><p>──── bie... bien papi... ──── metió otra cucharada de comida en su pequeña boca ──── con... con dolor en mi colita... Salia... Salía algo parecido a la leche de allí y... duele.</p><p>El imperio le dio otro beso, esta vez fue en la boca sonrojando al menor, pero su padre siempre solía hacer eso, después de todo eran cosas de padre e hizo ¿no? Al separarse el mayor le acarició la mejilla con ternura.</p><p>──── No te preocupes retoño de mi corazón, ese dolor se irá pronto, ah, y el líquido blanco es una pequeña leche especial, y no te preocupes amorcito, luego sabrás que es.</p><p>──── ¿es algo malo papi? ──── preguntó con inocensia.</p><p>──── Todo lo contrario dulzura, es bueno ──── sin previo aviso carga al menor ────ahora ve a cambiarte, pronto será tu clase de baile...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 14◘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cumpleaños número 12 del pequeño URSS, gracias a la interversión del imperio sobre el cuerpo de su retoño, éste tomó una forma más delicada y femenina con respecto a los de su edad, su cintura resaltaba más gracias a los corsés que le hacía usar; además que gracias a la alimentación de restringir unos alimentos y darle pocas porciones ahora se veía delgado y fino. Las piernas del menor alargadas e hizo que la poca grasa del menor estuviera en sus partes eróticas,  ahora se veía como si tuviera unos pequeños senos de mujer.</p><p>Ahora es el paraiso del imperio quien lo coronó como su princesa, más bien, era su reina porque dentro de poco lo haría casarse con él.</p><p>──── Oh mi pequeña URSS~ ──── rió levemente  observando una pintura de su pequeña sentada en un bello jardín con flores, una pintura perfecta ──── algún día estarás a mi lado amor... Para siempre...</p><p>Sonrió besando donde se suponía que estaba el rostro de URSS, ya no era un simple amor, ahora lo que sentía era una maldita obsesión por su "hija".</p><p>↻Princesita [I] Princesita↺</p><p>──── Papi... Papi... ──── llamó URSS al ver que su padre no le quería alcanzar la toalla, ambos se bañaron juntos como siempre hacían, pero ahora el Imperio actuaba bastante extraño para el quien entra en la adolescensia ──── papi, tengo que Reunirme con Reich pronto, dame la toalla.</p><p>Ese nombre, Reich, lo odiaba a fondo porque le coqueteaba a su pequeña, no es como si se diera cuenta, ya lo odiaba por sólo amar a su pequeña URSS.</p><p>──── O-Oh si.... ──── miró a otro lado pasándole la toalla, el pequeño sonríe mientras se seca su pequeño cuerpo ¿por qué su bebe estaba tan feliz de ver a ese pequeño patán? Apretó los puños.</p><p>URSS salió con una pequeña sonrisa dirigiéndose hasta su armario para escoger sus ropas, una sirvienta le ayuda con eso. Mientras El Imperio gruñó viendo al piso, tendría que hacer algo al respecto.</p><p>↻Princesita [II] Princesita↺</p><p>──── Reich me alegra mucho que estés  aqui ──── ambos jugaban a tomar el té, un pequeño juego que le encantaba al soviético, era con té real preparado por él, además de unos dulces que le pidió a su padre, Reich trataba a URSS como una real princesa, se veía como una chica y pues es una chica</p><p>¿no?</p><p>A Reich le encantaban los ojos color miel del más alto, le parecían una bella obra de arte.</p><p>──── Mi-Mira...</p><p>A URSS le llamó la atención eso, de pronto el fascista sacó un pequeño lienzo en donde dibujó, o al menos trató de hacerlo, la cara del comunista con sus bellos ojos  miel, era su primer dibujo y no le había quedado tan mal.</p><p>──── Aw~ que lindo Reich, tienes mucho talento para la pintura ¿sabes? </p><p>──── ¿en... enserio lo crees así? ──── sonrie un poco mostrando sus dientes filosos, como los de un animal salvaje listos para cazar a su pobre presa.</p><p>──── Sí, me encanta, lo tendré en mi cuarto.</p><p>Reich sonrie mucho por eso; ambos siguen tomando su bebida y comiendo aquellos dulces.</p><p>A la distancia se veía a una figura, al imperio ruso gruñir por las acciones del hijo del imperio alemán.</p><p>────Malditos alemanes.... Siempre intentan conquistar lo que es mío...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 15◘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El imperio pensaba que ya era hora de escribir su nombre en el pequeño para que sea suyo en todos los ámbitos, es hora de dejar de actuar con el cuerpo de sus hija desde las sombres y atacar directamente, sin embargo hay un pequeño problema en su plan de tener relaciones carnales con su propiedad, el alemán, su pequeña amaba al alemán, le encanta jugar con él. Odia que su pequeña estuviera a su lado, riera con él, jugara con él, compartiera gustos con él, e incluso llegó a interesarse en la pintura gracias al alemán y lo ayuda a ser "el mejor pintor".</p><p>Golpeó su escritorio, esto hizo que muchos documento de derrumbaran al piso, gimoteaba con su expresión enojada a un rango alto, las cosas en ese momento no eran mejor, se escuchaba en los bellos jardines llenos de flora y hermosura a dos figuras riendo. Cambiando de punto de vista se ve al comunista sentado en una gran roca posando con su vestido blanco decorado pero bastante sencillo.<br/>Sonreía un poco viendo al alemán mientras éste pintaba en su lienzo con sus pinturas, Alemania está fascinado con la hermosa figura de "la hija" de aquel imperio gigantesco, parecía sacada de esos cuadros del renacimiento que le enseñaba su padre.</p><p>──── ¿Ya casi terminas Reich? ──── preguntó con su pequeña sonrisa impaciente de ver la obra de su amigo menor que él, su primer amigo y único amigo, Reich alzó la mirada apreciando al modelo perfecto.<br/>Un pequeño sonrojo empezó a salir de las mejillas del germano al ver al hijo del imperio de ya 13 años mientras que él tenía 10.</p><p>──── Ya casi, faltan sólo unos detalles de luz y sombras y... otros más...</p><p>URSS infló sus mejillas, cuando aquel alemán pintaba se tomaba su  tiempo y no le dejaba ver cosa que lo impacienta y se emociona más.</p><p>──── Vamos, sólo un vistazo rápido, sí?</p><p>Reich quedó callado unos momentos hasta que asintió, una sonrosa se formó en el rostro de URSS, bajó de la roca con cuidado para no dañarse; caminó hasta donde está el futuro fascista pintando y quedó maravillado con el aún "no completado" cuadro.<br/>Él, sentado en la roca grande con un bello atardecer a sus espaldas, el lindo vestido otorgado por su padre.</p><p>Simplemente magnífico en todos los sentidos.</p><p>──── Me encanta Reich ──── esas palabras sonrojaron mucho al menor ──── eres el mejor pintor que he visto y espero que nunca dejes de pintar.</p><p>El corazón de Reich latió rápido por el comentario, se sentía tan bien que alagaran su trabajo.</p><p>Algo que su padre, por desgracia no hacía y no apoyaba el hecho  que cuando fuera adulto estudiara en una academia de arte.</p><p>──── Gra... Gracias URSS ──── lo tomó de la mano para darle un beso en esta, le gustaba la sensación suave de la piel del más alto, es como si las nubes decidieran formar una piel.<br/>Y sólo era el resumen de la verdadera sensación de dioses.</p><p>↻Princesita [I] Princesita↺</p><p>Regresando al pinto de vista del imperio el cual miraba desde la ventana el cómo interactuaba su pequeña con ese mugroso alemán ¿Por qué seguía viniendo si no tenía nada que hablar con aquel imperio? Nadie sabe.<br/>Pero no era hora de pensar en eso, necesitaba esperar a que anocheciera, así se iría aquel alemán molesto y podría hacer varias cosas con su pequeña.</p><p>Pero su mente escapó en un pequeño recuerdo, 13 años, adolescencia, su cuerpo cambiaría y no seguiría los estándares que él fijó por muchos años, su forma femenina de iría, empezaría una voz más "inapropiada para su hijita", cambios en todos lados por esa maldita etapa.</p><p>Suspiró, tenía que dejar eso para después, tendría que asegurarse que su pequeña siguiera estando tan perfecta como siempre.</p><p>──── Primero muerto antes de que ella parezca un varón mundano.</p><p>Se levantó y fue a armar un plan para que se quedara así; esa era su prioridad ahora.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 16◘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El imperio al final no logró conseguir la intervención para que su hija no se convirtiera en un sucio y asqueroso macho de calle, pero para arreglar aquello decidiría tomar medidas extremas, en su conocimiento tendría que reducir las comidas como carne, eso era para chicos, no para niñas, uso de corsé para ayudarla a conservar su linda y fina forma de pequeña princesa de porcelana.</p><p>Y eso puso en marcha desde el otoño; redujo porciones, URSS se miraba con hambre, pero no decía nada y agacha la cabeza para ir a dormir o ir a sus prácticas como el piano, baile y otras cosas, aquel imperio buscaba la manera de implantar senos o algo parecido para que URSS se viera como una mujer, pero no encontraba nada y eso le frustra bastante, de no poder hacer lo que él quiera con su pequeña.</p><p>Mientras URSS estaba sentado leyendo un libro de los que tenía guardados en la biblioteca de la casa que se llamaría más castillo, tenía hambre, pero  su padre no lo dejaría comer; además que ha sido más estricto con respecto a su apariencia.</p><p>──── Hambre... ──── susurró acariciando su vientre, se sentía algo mal así que suspira cerrando el libro para ir por agua, su padre le gusta que siempre beba agua para que su metabolismo sea más rápido, además de que se vea más femenina.</p><p>URSS se levantó y se fue  a la cocina a tomar algo de agua cuando escuchó unas piedritas sonar golpeando la ventana; el comunista se sobresaltó por aquello y fue a revisar aquella ventana que hacía tales sonidos, era Reich. Eso le sorprendió, se acercó para abrir la ventana y allí estaba el hijo de aquel imperio alemán, en ropa elegante con una sonrisa y unas piedritas en su mano.</p><p>──── Reich... ──── susurró viéndole, éste sonrió e hizo un gesto con su mano indicando que bajase, URSS no estaba seguro pues su padre podría pillarle, sin embargo es algo temprano, podría salir sin mayor problema ──── ya bajo...</p><p>Con eso dicho cierra la ventana para  bajar las escaleras, demoró unos cuantos minutos para al final salir del castillo que tiene como hogar.</p><p>──── Reich... ¿que haces aquí a estas horas? No debes estar aquí...</p><p>──── Vine para traerte un regalo ──── sonríe un poco ──── fue algo difícil llegar hasta aquí sin que esos guardias me mataran.</p><p>URSS rie levemente, la "manera de hablar" de Reich la cual era bastante directa le parecía muy linda, el alemán pronto saca una pequeña caja y de ella un collar de flores hecho a mano, a URSS le gustan los regalos con flores y este no fue la excepción.</p><p>──── ¡Muchas gracias Reich! ──── lo abrazó tomando el collar y colocarlo en su cuello como el adorno que es, se sentía feliz y agradecido, Reich miraba con una sonrisa que a URSS le gustase.</p><p>──── Te vendré a ver cuando pueda, papá no me quiere traer ──── con eso dicho se despidió caminando sigilosamente para volver a su territorio por sus atajos; de igual forma URSS volvía a su castillo para que su padre no sospechara nada.</p><p>Además, tendría que esconder el collar para que su padre no lo rompiera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 19◘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>URSS lucía la corona regalada de parte de aquel alemán que le agrada, su único amigo en plena mañana cuando el sol  recién muestra sus rayos primerizos de sol,  el comunista tenía clase temprano ese día, clase de literatura, una de las más aburridas para él, pero eran ordenes de su padre.</p><p>Aquel imperio camina por los pasillos del castillo en el que residen, esperando a su hija a que tomase su primera clase, cuando finalmente visualiza al comunista una sonrisa de cariño se refleja en su cara, observó cada roncón de su agraciado cuerpo y notó un elemento que no había notado nunca en URSS.</p><p>Ese collar de flores intruso.</p><p>──── URSS.</p><p>Llamó en seco a su "hija" entre muchas comillas, este sorprendido volteó a ver a su padre con confución, ya que pocas veces lo saluda en la mañana debido a su trabajo.</p><p>──── Buenos días padre.</p><p>──── Seré claro... ¿De dónde has sacado ese collar?</p><p>URSS tragó duro, con su mano delicada de ángel tocó los pétalos delicados de ese regalo hermoso diseñado simplemente para él de su amigo alemán. Imperio Ruso nuevamente pidió la respuesta a su contrario el cual lentamente se colocó nervioso.</p><p>──── URSS...</p><p>──── Lle... Llegaré tarde a mi clase... Nos-Nos vemos en el almuerzo padre ──── procede a retirarse dando un suspiro encerrando su presencia en un cuarto para tomar la respectiva lección.</p><p>Aquel Imperio gruñó por lo bajo observando la puerta blanca cerrarse casi en su cara, tenía un presentimiento que ese fue el regalo del bastardo alemán que, seguramente ya ganó el corazón de su hija; se sentía frustrado por aquello, nadie más podría tener el corazón de su ángel, él fue quien la vio crecer, le dio todo, la puso hermosa para sí.</p><p>Sus pensamientos de frustración fueron detenidos por la llegada de alguien inesperado a su palacio, al parecer los guardias lo dejaron pasar sin ningún problema, bajó las escaleras para ver quien era que le interrumpía.</p><p>Era... Serbia.</p><p>──── I-Imperio... ──── murmura este cansado,  tenía una expresión de susto mezclada con cansancio.</p><p>──── ¿qué es lo que pasa, Serbia? Nunca llegas aquí sin avisar al menos con 3 días de antelación.</p><p>Quedó callado unos segundos recuperando aire en los brazos de su aliado.</p><p>──── Te... Te tengo que contar algo muy importante...</p><p>──── escucho...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 18◘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aquel imperio suspiró enojado al escuchar a su aliado, se había metido en un problema grande por gente nacionalista de su misma población, su aliado miró con tristeza y preocupación por los actos de su tonta gente.</p><p>──── ¿que... que debo hacer...? ──── susurró al aire esperando que le llegase al imperio, la cabeza de la nación eslava daba vueltas, estaba tan ocupado por el tema del pretendiente de su hija que, el tener otro, le haría explotar.</p><p>──── le pediré ayuda a Francia... ──── es todo lo que dijo caminando hacia la puerta, dandole la espalda a su aliado el cual estaba sumamente nervioso por eso ──── puedes retirarte, me encargaré de esto.</p><p>──── s... si señor...</p><p>El clima de tensión desvaneció por momentos, al fin Serbia podía descansar de la atmosfera, sin embargo un escalofrío de nerviosismo recorrió su espalda de forma misteriosa, algo saldría mal, pero no sabía con exactitud que, con un suspiro pesado recogió  sus cosas, unos pocos papeles que apenas  su aliado leyó.<br/>Se fue cabizbajo siendo resguardado por uno de los guardias del palacio.</p><p>[I]</p><p>URSS era revisado por su padre, el ver los frutos de su trabajo, un chequeo que hacía cada cierto tiempo, aquel imperio le ordenó que se quitara el corsé, su padre comenzó a tallar su tacto por su cintura diminuta debido al corsé, el cuerpo del pequeño URSS se veía como esas bellas princesas de los cuantos de hadas, URSS se sentía algo incómodo por aquel tacto tan delicado.</p><p>Su padre confirmó que todo estaba en orden con el cuerpo de su pequeña hija, entre comillas, tal vez tendía unos problemas con la salud debido al corsé pero se veía hermosa, valía la pena, al terminar la revisión dio un beso a su ""hija"", uno en los labos remarcando lo que es suyo.</p><p>URSS no correspondió mucho a ese beso, se le hacía costumbre que su padre siempre le besara de esa manera, sin embargo le incomodaba.</p><p>──── te puedes retirar Dulzura. Eso será todo el chequeo por ahora.</p><p>──── es... está bien padre.</p><p>Como dijo, el pequeño se retiró sin mirar atrás, era su tiempo de descanso, quería aprovecharlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 19•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leía una carta que provenía del francés aceptando ayudarle con el tema de Serbia, no sabía que hacer, estaba tan cansado, ya estaba teniendo problemas con su pueblo, muchos inmundos campesinos los cuales son unos muertos de hambre, según el imperio, pedían comida y más oportunidades para ellos. ── que idiotas ¿No entienden que si naces pobre, eres pobre? Inmundos asquerosos ── pensó para sí observando a la ventana, un bello paisaje  nublado se asomaba por esas horas, pronto se aproxima el invierno.</p><p>La bella nieve blanca cubriría todo por donde pase, matando la vegetación y con varios animales durmiendo para recobrar energías. Una estación que le encanta pues, por lo general logra pasar más tiempo con su bella hija, ambos abrazados  frente a una fogata lujosa; una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su serio y preocupado rostro, una chispa da felicidad ilumina su camino de perdición y horror.</p><p>Pronto retumban unos toques en la puerta, tras dar su permiso en voz calmada con pizcas de enojo tras interrumpir su imaginación, era uno de sus muchos sirvientes avisando que la cena estará lista en poco tiempo y que acompañe a URSS, él obligó a que todos se refirieran a URSS como "ella".</p><p>──── Estaré allí en unos minutos. Retirate.</p><p>Aquél sirviente asíntió y cerró la puerta detrás.</p><p>─Necesito de ella ahora... necesito relajarme ─ pesó en un gruñido, despues de la cena atacaría como  águila a un indefenso ratón.<br/>Necesitaba la carne de URSS.<br/>Quería morder mientras embieste y grita su nombre.</p><p>[I]</p><p>URSS come la sopa  intrigado por su padre, parece que inspecciona cada centímetro de su ser ¿por qué? ¿acaso estaba enojado? Le incomoda.</p><p>──── Pronto será invierno... ──── susurrón en su intento inocente de iniciar una conversación para cortar ese ambiente tan frío como la nieve ──── podríamos... Podríamos jugar como... hacíamos...</p><p>──── No.</p><p>Fue su respuesta corta, cosa que desanimó a URSS.</p><p>────  Pero al menos estaremos juntos, pero no saldremos, tu alimentación no lo permite.</p><p>──── Cierto...</p><p>Susurró por lo bajo, jugando con la cuchara de plata en esa sopa casi insípida y algo fría, apenas lleva la mitad y no tiene apetito, luego tendría que realizar sus deberes que le tomaría un buen rato para finalmente descansar en su simple pero gran habitación.</p><p>Se levantó agradeciendo por la comida caminando hasta la puerta para subir a cumplir sus deberes, luciendo un vestido que su mismo padre le hice usar para la hora de la cena.<br/>Imperio Ruso reclame sus labios.</p><p>Hoy había un festín.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>